


Falling Into His Arms

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy shows up unexpectedly at Wolfram and Hart and gets a shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into His Arms

They were in a meeting in Angel's office, discussing Spike's situation. He'd been finding it harder and harder to hold on, and much as he hated it, he'd come to agree with Fred that it was time to get Angel and Wes involved, since she'd exhausted every avenue of her own.

She walked into the office, stopped for a moment in shock, then screamed, "Oh my god, Spike!" before hurling herself into his arms.

And through his arms, through his body, tripped on the carpet and fell head first into the desk.

"Boss," Harmony poked her head through the door, "The Slayer is here."

Spike knelt down beside her prone form. "Buffy?" He tried to touch her, but his hand went through her shoulder. "Oh, Buffy love, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Spike." She was standing beside him.

Angel leaped to her body, supporting it in his arms. When he took his hand away from her head, it was stained with red. "No, Buffy. Oh, no." His eyes filled with tears, as his ears detected no heartbeat. He looked up in anger at Spike, whose eyes were quite somewhere else.

"Buffy?" Spike looked at his Slayer, shocked as her hand slipped into his. And held it, tight. "I can feel you."

"Well, duh. I'm holding your hand." She glanced at the body on the ground, at the grieving vampire holding it, and figured out what had happened. "Oh."

Part of Angel wanted to lunge at Spike, fruitless as that would have been. His remorse kicked in, and he realized that if he had been upfront with Buffy, told her Spike was back and in what form, she'd still be alive. Guilt washed over him.

"My god, is she...?" Fred looked at the scene with horror.

Wes put his hands to her throat and detected no pulse. "Dead, I'm afraid."

Harmony's jaw dropped with shock. "Poor Slayer," she sighed, then shrugged, flipped her hair, and headed back out to reception, with a cheery smile.

Spike looked at his lady, then put his arms around her and held her. "My poor darling, I think you're a ghost."

"Hm." Buffy lifted her head and kissed him. "I guess three strikes and I'm out. You're a ghost too?"

 

"Something like." Then it hit Spike. For the first time since he'd popped out of the amulet, the feeling he was being dragged into hell had disappeared.

"Angel, Spike's gone again," Wes said, but Angel didn't hear.

"So," Buffy said, as hand and hand they walked out the door. "What now? We haunt LA?"

"This isn't LA anymore." Spike squeezed her hand and brought it to his lips. "This is heaven."


End file.
